


Have a break, have a strawberry

by maanorchidee



Series: Fragola Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Career Change, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/maanorchidee
Summary: “Have a break, have a strawberry.” Usually, Kurt and Blaine would find Suzanne’s ever-growing obsession with strawberries worrisome, but not now. Kurt’s auditioned for a Broadway show, and he’s very nervous.





	Have a break, have a strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small insight of Kurt, Blaine, Layla, and Suzanne’s life together. It is the start of Kurt’s Broadway career.
> 
> I missed these kids and I liked the idea of Blaine making Halo-Halo, so this happened.

Kurt’s a morning person. After working at this job for years, he has to be one. You have to be a morning person to work at 7am. Usually, when Kurt’s annoyed during work time, it’s because something is bothering.

“For the howmaniest time, Gloria, stop telling people that I’m quitting my job!” Kurt yells. It’s as if the entire kitchen is shaking. Gloria isn’t fazed by her friend’s outburst.

“I’m just preparing the staff for the inevitable day,” she says calmly, “Kurt, you are definitely getting the job. Why are you so worried?”

“Gloria, this is Broadway we’re talking about!”

And Kurt’s right. Blaine’s always more up-to-date with the Broadway scene, since he’s slowly becoming part of it. He had written and composed for an Off-Broadway show that after almost two succesful years is closing. But it’s closing so it can move to Broadway. 

Because he’s slowly entering the scene with a new show, he tends to hear things. Namely, there’s an upcoming Broadway show. The workshops were a success, and they needed a new male countertenor, since their leading actor dropped out to do another show.

At first, Kurt didn’t know what to do. He was quite content with is career, even though it wasn’t ideal. Besides, he’d gotten used to rejection.

But Blaine had encouraged him. So Kurt auditioned and he’d made it to the final two. He hasn’t gotten a call yet, so he doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but his friends and family don’t care. His father had already told Kurt to get him and Carole tickets for his opening night.

And so, Gloria has told all their colleagues that Kurt’s gonna quit his job to do a show. Kurt’s already had several congratulations and also some solemn comments about how they’re gonna miss him.

In fact… “Hey buddy, I heard you’re gonna quit the job,” the boss of all people pats him on the back, “I’m not gonna lie, kid, I’m sad to see you go, but we all know you belong on that stage.”

Gloria nods eagerly and Kurt shoots her a glare.

“So, I guess I’ll be waiting for that resignation call any time soon, eh?” The boss winks and then she walks off to check on some other people.

“Gloria!” Kurt yells, but his friend leaves while laughing.

* * *

When Kurt comes home, he’s not surprised to find Layla and Suzanne behind the TV. They’re watching Cinderella. This is because of Suzanne’s second Disney phase.

“I’m home!”

Layla immediately jumps up and runs towards Kurt. She’s grown a lot over the two years Kurt’s known her. “You’re home,” she hugs him.

Kurt can’t help but feel happy. He and Blaine have been together for two years, and they haven’t really discussed anything about their future. Well, they have, but is Kurt allowed to call Layla and Suzanne his kids already, or is two years too soon? But then again, Layla and Suzanne have been calling him Papa 2 ever since he moved in with them.

“Where’s your father?”

“Supermarket,” Layla says happily. Suzanne turns around as well.

“He’s going to make more Halo-Halo,” Suzanne says happily.

“But I am not at the supermarket yet,” Blaine yells from the kitchen, “My kids don’t seem to understand the uses of tenses yet.”

“I do!” Suzanne yells back, “Layla just doesn’t.”

“I am not going to let my three-year-old and my six-year-old stay at home alone,” Blaine emerges from the kitchen, holding shaved ice, “Also, my Halo-Halo will never be as great as my  _lola_ ’s, but I can dream.”

“Can we go to uncle Wes, auntie Mae, and Ihor afterwards?” Suzanne asks.

Blaine looks at Kurt. “No we can’t, because Kurt is expecting an important phone call, remember?”

“… Blaine.”

“And even though we now live in a time where everyone has an individual phone, it’s best to stay home so that we can celebrate immediately. Besides, you two have big days tomorrow.”

The kids dance around Kurt with excitement and it looks like Blaine’s tempted to join them, but he has to get some condensed milk for the Halo-Halo and other groceries. 

He kisses all three of them on the forehead (he has to stand on his toes to reach Kurt’s) and he quickly leaves.

Suzanne immediately walks to the fridge.

“What are you doing, Suzanne?” Kurt follows her. Suzanne still has the tendecy to make mess out of food.

“I’m going to give you this!” she hands Kurt a strawberry, “You seem stressed about your phone call. Have a break, have a strawberry!” 

Sometimes, he thinks Suzanne’s obsession with strawberries is a bit worrisome, but at times like this, he thinks it’s adoring, even though she has started to randomly replace words in sentences and quotes with ‘strawberry’.

“And this!” Suzanne throws her arms around Kurt’s waiste. 

“Me too!” Layla hugs him from behind and Kurt can’t help but laugh. They must’ve gotten this from their father.

* * *

That evening, when Kurt and Blaine are ready to go to sleep, Kurt hasn’t gotten a call yet.

Kurt tries not to panic, because it doesn’t really change anything. They have to call him, no matter the outcome. 

Blaine lies next to him. “It’s all going to be okay, love.”

“How can you say that?” Kurt says quietly, “What happened to you was a miracle. A wonderful and rare miracle. Your first show and now you’re on your way to Broadway. Some fansites are already speculating a Tony nominee for you.”

“They’re going to call this week, so if not today, it has got to be tomorrow. That’s what they told you.”

“I know. Gloria is already telling everyone I’m going to quit my job.”

Blaine snorts. “That woman.”

But Kurt doesn’t laugh with him. He turns away. He’s filled with a mix of dread and anticipation. It’s as if those two feelings keep fighting each other, because he is constantly alternating between more anticipation than dread, or more dread than anticipation.

Right now, he’s feeling the latter.

Blaine must’ve noticed Kurt’s lack of enthusiasm, because he sits up. “Kurt, what is it?”

“What if I don’t get the job?” Kurt says quietly. It’s not that that possible outcome hasn’t crossed his mind, but it’s the first time he says it out loud.

“That’s okay. Better luck next time, right? We gotta keep going and add this to your experience,” Blaine says.

“But… I really want this job,” Kurt admits and he turns back to face Blaine, “I know I’m pretending it’s not that big of a deal, but that’s not true. I’m just don’t want to get my hopes up, and maybe if I already pretend I’m not going to get the job, it won’t hurt. But that’s wrong. It’ll hurt.”

“Oh Kurt…”

“But we’ll see. Tomorrow is another day,” Kurt tries to sound optimistic, but Blaine knows him. But for the sake of it, he plays along and Kurt’s grateful for that. 

“You don’t have to work tomorrow, I don’t have to work tomorrow, and the kids are both gone for most of the day,” Blaine says and he smiles, “And we’re forced to stay at home because of that call.”

Kurt finally smiles as well. “Oh, how awful. The two of us, having the whole day for ourselves.”

“Yes, definitely awful.”

* * *

Their day together was a real treat. Even though there was no phone call, they still had one of the best days ever. Or at least, that’s how Blaine describes it. Around 6pm, the kids got back from their playdate and birthday party. 

“Did Papa 2 get that important call already?” Suzanne asks and Layla nods along, but she’s not really listening. She’s too busy opening everything in the goodie bag she got from that party.

“When life gives you strawberries…” Suzanne sighs softly.

“Are we going to hear the rest of that sentence, Suzanne?” Blaine asks.

Suzanne shrugs. “I don’t really know. All I know that Papa 2 is sad, because he hasn’t gotten a call, and there’s something about lemons, but well…” She trails off, but she doesn’t mind.

“When life gives you strawberries, make strawberry juice?” Kurt suggests.

“I guess,” Suzanne shrugs again. She isn’t bothered by it, but then again, she’s six. 

Kurt looks around and he can’t help but feel very happy when he sees everyone around it. Blaine is reading news on Playbill on his tablet, Suzanne is munching on strawberries, and you can hear the happy noises Layla is making while playing with her new toys in the background.

It wasn’t like he had resigned himself to living a single life forever, but he never expected he’d be with someone as wonderful as Blaine and be the sort-of-father to two amazing kids.

Maybe it’s good his dreams don’t come true every now and then. If he would’ve landed a Broadway show right after college, he wouldn’t have worked at the hotel and he wouldn’t have met Blaine, Layla, and Suzanne.

Of course, right when the long-awaited reassuring thoughts are crossing his mind, his phone rings.

Blaine immediately looks up, Suzanne drops her strawberry in shock, and even Layla goes silent. Kurt looks at the caller ID and he nods.

“What are you waiting for!” Blaine yells with excitement.

But he can’t. It’s as if he’s paralysed by fear. Because what if he doesn’t get the job? He really, really wants it. Trying to stay calm hasn’t helped, as expected. He’ll be crushed.

“Kurt?” Blaine looks worried.

But before Kurt or Blaine can do anything, Suzanne has a plan. To Kurt’s horror, he watches Suzanne picks up the phone.

“Suzanne!” “ _Wait, no_ -”

“Hello, hello, Suzanne speaking,” Suzanne says happily. Blaine tries to take the phone out of her hands, but Suzanne is already quite strong for her age.

“Suzanne, give me that now!” Kurt says sternly.

Suzanne nods to the person speaking. “Yes, you’re right. That’d be him. Yes, yes, I will. Papa 2 has been waiting for you!”

Blaine hangs his head.

“Here you go. Bye-bye sir!” Suzanne says happily, and she hands the phone to Kurt, who’s red from embarrasment.

“Hello, Kurt Hummel speaking,” Kurt says, trying to keep his voice steady. He should’ve seen this coming. Suzanne has the tendecy to do stuff like this.

“Well, Kurt, let’s just cut straight to the point: your daughter is adorable.”

Kurt laughs nervously and he looks at Suzanne, who smiles sweetly. 

“But no more kidding. Kurt, congratulations. You got the part!”

And everything goes numb. Blaine’s staring at him, waiting for an answer. Kurt nods slowly and a smile spreads on his face. He can feel his eyes watering.

“YEEEEEEEEES!” Blaine roars and he basically jumps on Kurt and he kisses him all over his face. He doesn’t care about their stupid neighbour who might complain about the noise again, because why would he?

Kurt got the part.

Kurt laughs and he stops Blaine, because he still has a phone call to finish. After some minutes discussing the professional aspects of the job and so on, Kurt thanks him for everything and he hangs up.

“I did it! I got the part!” Kurt yells happily, and Blaine once again jumps on him. Layla and Suzanne follow suit.

“Yay Papa 2!” Layla says happily.

Kurt picks up Suzanne, who is still light enough to be carried around, and Blaine picks up Layla. 

“We need to celebrate,” Blaine says, “This is amazing!”

Layla claps her hands and Blaine holds her extra close so that he can cuddle with her. 

“We definitely need to celebrate.”

“And we need to call everyone to tell them the news!” Blaine says, “Your dad and Carole, Finn, Mercedes, Gloria, Wes and Mae… everyone! They’re probably going to buy their tickets for your opening night the moment you tell them.”

“I’m not surprised if my dad has already found a magical way to pre-order them,” Kurt laughs, “But I have to call someone else first.” He turns to Suzanne. “Suzanne, can you give Papa 2 the phone?”

Suzanne is still close enough to the table, so she reaches for Kurt’s mobile and she gives it to him. “Can I call for you?”

Kurt shakes his head. “No sweetheart, I need to make this call myself. It’s very important.”

“Who is it?” Layla asks.

“My boss,” Kurt says and he dials the number, “Like Gloria said, it’s time for me to resign.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I really love these kids.


End file.
